Sherlock's Little Friend
by LaciePanda
Summary: When John drinks what he thinks is a cup of tea he is shrunk to 3 inches tall! Now Sherlock (With some help from Mycroft) must find a cure. But when Lestrade visits bring a case, word some gets out about John condition. But just how far has word gotten out to? What new villains are waiting for our favorite consulting detective?
1. Not Tea

"JOHN!" said came a roaring yell from the kitchen of 221B, "JOOOOOOHN!"

The ex-army doctor sighed, "I'm coimng! I'm coming!" John said as he nearly flew down the stairs from his bedroom. "What is it now Sherlock?" John said fixing his bathrobe as he stood in the frame between the kitchen and the living room. "Where is it? What did you do with it?"

"What did I do with what?" John said yawning, "My experiment! You didn't throw it out...Did you?" he said getting up right in John's face.

"I haven't throw out any of your stuff since...Tuesday, you know I don't touch any of your stuff unless it has mold on it or it smells unbearable."

"No, this was a liquid, a warm, brownish liquid."

"No Sherlock I haven't seen any- oh..."

"Oh?"

John stopped and his eyes grew wide, "Sherlock, what was it?"

"A shrinking formula, why?"

John's face turned pale as he stepped back into the living room and plopped down on his chair. "Sherlock,"

Sherlock suddenly understood his flatmate's grieve mistake. "Now don't worry John, it wasn't complete yet, and from previous tests it won't take effect for a couple of hours IF it does take any effects at all!"

John covered his face with hands, "Effects? As in more than one effect!?"

Sherlock was already busy mixing chemicals when he answered but, "Well, during previous tests some of the effect included Shrinking, pealing of the skin, hair loss, symptoms that match those of the flu, memory loss and weakness in the muscles."

John was ready to strangle Sherlock, Sherlock took notice of his friends frustrations. "it's your own fault you know."

"My own fault!? Sherlock why on earth would you leave a liquid out that looks, and in my defense, smells like tea!"

"Well of course it smelt like tea! It tasted horrible some I mixed some in it, by the way, how do you feel? Did taste alright? How much did you drink? If it did taste horrible, did you pour any out? How much? Did you-"

"Slow down Sherlock! You said I still have a couple of hours till...whatever starts happening, now I'm going back to bed, and in the meantime, you're going to try and make some kind of cure."  
John said as he push Sherlock back into the kitchen and went back to bed.

* * *

"JOOOOOOHN!" Came Sherlock's voice booming through the flat. John yawned as he stretched waking up from his nap. "I'm coming!" He yelled from his bed, John couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt, wrong.

"John! I think I'm onto something! I was looking through my notes when I came across-"

Sherlock threw John's door open and was ready to drag John out of bed and downstairs when he stopped dead in his tracks. "What are you yelling about now Sher-"

John looked up and stared at Sherlock, Sherlock stared back. There was complete silence for about 2 minutes as the two tried too wrap their heads around what had just happened.

"Three hours..."

"Whats?" John said yelling at Sherlock at the top of his lungs.

"1) Don't yell, I can hear you perfectly, 2) It took three hours to shrink you down to...I'd say three inches."

John was standing from the inside of his clothes, when he looked over to a large mirror hanging on his closet door, that he show his size.

Sherlock walked over and examined his short friend. "We're going to have to get you new clothes." John only nodded, "And we'll have to tell Mrs. Hudson something," John nodded again.

Sherlock thought for a moment and stared blankly at his friend, then sighed.

"I suppose he'll have to knew..." Sherlock muttered as he left the room.

"Hey wait! Don't leave me up here!" John yelled, but Sherlock already running downstairs and out of hearing range.

As John sat on his clothes he began to think over how things were going to be different. He would have to depend on Sherlock a lot more, (God help him!) Sherlock would have to remember too feed him, help him from one place to another, and he would have to call saying John could not be able to make in for work.

"Sherlock!" John tried calling again, "Sherlock!", nothing, "SHERLOCK!" nothing, "SHERLOOOOOCK!" John finally gave up, and plopped back down.

***30 Minutes later***

John listened as he heard unfamiliar voices coming from the downstairs. "Here are things you wanted Mr. Holmes," no response from Sherlock. "My boss says he'll be com'in round later." All that came from Sherlock was an annoyed sigh.

About 5 minutes later Sherlock came flying up the stairs.

"John! I have somethings for you!" John sat up, he had been lying inside his clothes to keep warm. "who was that? I heard some voices and something about someone's boss coming over."

"Yes, that was one of Mycroft's minions, they said he should be coming around later. I had him get some stuff that will help make things easier while you're small...er"

Sherlock had a john brown bag in his hand and began to pull some small pieces of clothing our from it.


	2. Still the Same

Once John was dressed, Sherlock put his hand out and John jumped onto it. John held onto Sherlock's thumb as Sherlock carried his little friend down the stairs. Ever so carefully, Sherlock placed John on in usual chair and went into the kitchen and made of tea. Besides clothes, there was a set of mini cups, plates, forks, spoon, knifes, ect. Sherlock placed them on a spot on the counter where they would not be broken or get in the way of his experiments.

Next too come out of the bag was note, which read:

_Dear Brother,_

_The following are numbers to my top scientists working in my labs, I most likely will be stopping by to check on the two of you, I suggest you tell everyone that John went away for a holiday. I already have contacted his work so you will not have to deal with the trouble of calling in for him. If anyone is to find out about John, you mus swear them to secrecy._

_ ~Mycroft_

Sherlock sighed, he took one of the small cups and slowly filled it with tea. When Sherlock gave John the cup John had to almost yell "Thank you," back at him. Sherlock's mind was busy buzzing with ideas, experiments and all different formulas just waiting to be tested out.

"SHERLOCK!" The consulting detective shook his head as he left his mind palace. "Hmmmm, yes John?"

"I said, what else was in the bag?"

"Oh, just some silverware and note from Mycroft, it seems he's very eager to get his noise into our business."

"Well you were the one who called him first."

"Yes, but that was only for a small favor, I did not ask him to come over here and try and get involved where he's not needed."

"Sherlock, I don't care who gets involved. (Ok maybe I do, there are some weirdos out there I certain DO NOT want getting involved.) But you're going to need all the help you can get, if you hadn't even finished the shrinking formula, how do you expect to create a cure?"

Sherlock sighed, "I'll think of something I'm sure." He looked at a watch, if his calculations were correct, which he knew they were, Mycroft should be here in 5...4...3...3...1...

*Knock, Knock*

"Sherlock, your brother is here to see you!" Mrs. Hudson yelled through the door.

"Go away Mycroft! I don't need your help!" Sherlock yelled back, he was (partly he thought) responsible for his, he should be able to take of it.

"Sherlock stop being childish, open the door!"

"NO!"

"Alright than, I'll just tell Lestrade not to give you anymore cases for...lets see...how does 5 months sound?"

Sherlock gave a loud groan, then got up and opened the door. "Hello Brother, fine weather we're having."

"Quit the small talk Mycroft, either come inside or leave."

Mycroft stepped inside the flat and looked around, "Where is he?" Sherlock, shutting the door, walked over towards the living room. "In here sitting in his chair drinking tea." The two stepped into the living room, Sherlock took a seat in usual chair and Mycroft stood staring at John.

"Good Afternoon John, how are you doing?"

John gave an annoyed sigh, "How does it look like I'm doing?" He stood up and placed his cup next to him on the chair. "Tell me Mycroft, has Sherlock ever done anything like this before? Or how about any of your men?"

"No, I can't say that he or any of my men have, well, not that I know of anyways." Mycroft took a seat on the couch and placed his famous umbrella leaning on the armrest next to him. "Do you have any leads on how to cure him, Sherlock?"

"I'm WAS working on the it, but it seems I've run off of-"

"What do need?" Mycroft said annoyed. Although he really didn't want Sherlock use up all of his chemicals and resources, he knew that if he asked anyone else word would get, putting them all in danger. What some people wouldn't give to have a formula that cause things (or at least) to shrink.

Sherlock grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down some chemicals and materials that he would need. As Sherlock handed the note to Mycroft, there was a knock at the door.

Sherlock sprung up to answer it, "Sherlock wait!"

But Mycroft's warning had been ignore (as most of them had). "Oh for the love of-"

As Sherlock swung the door open, he found Lestrade standing on the other side. "Afternoon Sherlock, got a case for yeah."

"Thank you Lestrade but I'm far to busy with other matters to be bothered your..."

That last part would not be heard, for as he was speaking he began to shut the door. "Sherlock what are you talking about? If you're so busy than why are you still in your Pajamas? Besides, your were the one who sent me texts all last night sayings how board you were." Lestrade said putting his foot in the door.

"Yes, well I've found something to distract me, afternoon."

John, overhearing Sherlock and Lestrade's conversation, yelled for Mycroft.

"Mycroft, tell Sherlock to take the case, I can wait."

"Sorry, what was that John?"

"I said," John began as he raised his voice, "Tell Sherlock if the case is any important to take it!"

"What, speak up John!"

"TELL SHERLOCK TO- nevermind." John said in aspiration, he sat down and sipped his tea again.

"What!?" Mycroft said leaning over.

"I SAID NEVER MIND!"

"What!?"

"UGGGGGGGH!" John said falling backwards.

"Is someone else in there?" Lestrade said pushing the door open. "Mycroft?"

"Afternoon Lestrade, hows work down at the Yard?"

"Sherlock if Mycroft has you on case you could have just said so instead of shutting the door in my face!"

"Sherlock!" John tiny voice rang up from his seat. Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Tea Lestrade?" John said still not being noticed by the inspector.

"Yeah thanks John," Lestrade said about to take a seat which he thought was empty.

"NO DON'T!" Sherlock and Mycroft yelled at the same time.

"What? What'd I do now?"

"Nothing, nothing concerns you. I'm sorry but I will have to turn down that delightful case of yours, but I have other pressing matters that I must attend too."

"Can I at least get that cup of Tea John spoke of? It's only the afternoon and I've been up to my neck in work!"

"I'm not getting it, and I highly doubt Mycroft will."

Lestrade looked around the room, Sherlock and Mycroft looked at him as if they were quite amused. John. Where was John? he was sure he had offered him Tea. So where was he?

"Sherlock get the man so tea for God's sake!"

Lestrade now realized the voice he hear sounded like a small yelled coming from the chair next to him. Lestrade turned slowly and looked closer at the chair to see a tiny man sitting there sipping tea. "John?"

"Afternoon Lestrade." John said with legs crosses sipping his tea. "Wha- how?"

John said only one word, "Sherlock".


	3. The First Effect

"SO let me get this straight, Sherlock made a shrinking formula that tasted horrible so he added some tea to make it taste better, left it out, John drank it, shrunk, and now you're trying to find a cure?"

"That's basically what happen." John said look looking up at the inspector. "Whoa..." Lestrade said looking back at the three. "I know, it seems insane but-" John start but was cut off by Lestrade, "No, I mean yeah, but Sherlock giving up a case to help his friend...Whoa."

"Well I think I'll be taking my leave now, I'll have those things you asked for sent over, Sherlock." Mycroft said getting up.

Sherlock just sat there and began to sip his cup of tea (he decided to get himself a cup when John told him to one for Lestrade) when John gave him a glare. that clearly said 'get off your lazy behind and how him out', and that's just what he did.

At the door Mycroft gave a small laugh, "Even at three inches tell, John is still the same. Give me a ring if there are any chance, won't you Sherlock?"

"Is that a order or an opinion?" Sherlock said with a smirk, "You tell me Sherlock." Mycroft said as he walked out the door.

* * *

When Sherlock entered the door he found Lestrade seated on the couch. "So tell us about the case?" John sat inching forwards, he couldn't help but feel excited for some reason (he guessed it was because of the formula).

"Oh you know, triple murder, the last one of different, head is completely missing, but Sherlock obviously has other problems he need to deal with right now."

"The murder is 'The Hatter', he's a infamous criminal known for his style of killing which is taking the heads of each of his victims and sends them as a threat to his enemies. This last victim was probably part of some organization and 'The Hatter' has mostly likely already sent off the head to whoever the leader is. I suggest you take a look into the victims personal life, find out what his job was, what he's habits were and who was the closest to him."

"Alright then, I'd better get back to the Yard." Lestrade said as he got up, "Well good luck Sherlock coming up with a cure, you too John, I image it ain't gonna be easy being three inches tall." With that Lestrade showed himself to the door.

"Right, now back to find a cure." Sherlock said running back to his experiments in the kitchen. "John, you're doctor, if I mixed-"

Sherlock looked back over to his friend, who was now asleep on his chair curled up inward almost in a ball. Sherlock shook his and as carefully put John in his hand and carried him up to his room and put him to bed. He slowly and cautiously pulled his sheets over him making sure that they weren't to heavy on his and could get them off himself on his own.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Sherlock began to work on his experiments when his phone went off. He took one look at the ID on the phone and gave a groan, it was Mycroft.

**I'm having the this you wanted sent over, they should be over in about 10 minutes or less. But please brother, do be careful, this are very rare chemicals and are very dangerous. -MH**

Sherlock gave a small smirk, started to clear a small area out where he would put these 'dangerous' chemicals.

* * *

It had been about 4 hours since Mycroft's men had brought over the chemicals. Sherlock was in the middle of his experiment when he thought of something. John would probably be experiencing some of the effects right about now.

Sherlock slowly opened his flatmates door trying not to wake him. As he poked his head around the door he heard a small cough and heavy breathing.

"John? Are you alright?" Sherlock said now completely entering the room. "Yeah...*cough*...no..."

"Don't worry, it's just a side effect of the shrinking formula you drink. I should wear off in about a day or so."

John gave what could be noted as a either a groan or a rather loud sigh.

Sherlock bent down next to John and gently pressed his finger against his friend's forehead. "You're rather warm...hmmm...that's new..."

"Sher*cough*lock!"

"Sorry, is there anything you need? Besides medicine, if anything other then food or any normal liquids enter your body it could cause the chemicals that are already in your body to react in a negative way."

John shook his head indicating he didn't need anything. "Alright well...I check on you in about...30 minutes and 17 seconds" Sherlock said looking at his watch.

John rolled his eyes and turned over in his bed. "Well I'm sorry, I wouldn't be able to hear downstairs, and you're too weak to even attempt to try and text me. Until I find a cure you're just going to have to cooperate."

John sighed, not in acceptance of the situation, but in agreement that he would try and cooperate better.

"It's like they say John, doctors make the worst patients."


	4. My weakness

**WARNING! There is some fluff and a bit more OOC then I had first wanted there to be, but I just can't help it! These two are soooooo adorable! not meant to be really slashy, but if you read it that there ain't nothing I can do about it!**

John got over the first 'side effect' rather well, when the second one came (which was pealing of skin) John decided he didn't really want to get out of bed, which for Sherlock meant that after this side effect was over, John would want his sheets cleaned no doubt.

"Well it's the least you came do since you shrunk me!" John said sitting on the edge of his dresser watch Sherlock take the sheets off his bed. "No! I did not shrink you! You drank it when it was clearly with my experiments! You should have known better!"

"It was where I had just placed my tea I had made; I had left my cup there because I went upstairs to change my shirt because I got some on me! When I came back that stuff was there!"

Sherlock stopped and began to think, "So that would explain why there was no effect! I must have grabbed the tea!"

"Yeah, now whose fault is it!?" John said standing up, but as he did he's legs gave out underneath him and he completely collapsed causing him to fall of the dresser.

"SSSSHHHEEERRRLLLLOO- oh,"

Sherlock made a mad dash to the dresser and caught his friend just in time, "Are you all right, John?"

"yeah fine, it's just my legs, they felt weak all of a sudden." As John was saying this he laid himself in Sherlock's hand. "Now that I come to think of it, my whole body feels weak. Well, maybe not my whole body but-"

"Weakness in muscles," Sherlock said finishing him. He brought him over and placed him on the mattress. "John do we have any extra sheets?"

"No," John said careful not to move any part of his body except his lips. "You burnt them in an experiment remember?"

"Right," Sherlock said he left the room in search for some blankets. He found none in the living room, and the only things closest to a blanket in the kitchen were dirty towels. He next checked his room, he had some sheets and a comforter, but who knows how long it has been since they've been washed!

Everything else he found was either dirty or to large. Only one thing left, and to be honest Sherlock really didn't want to give it up.

_This is your fault! _Said a voice in his head. "No it's not! How could I have known that he was going to drink it! If I had I would have made sure it was out of his reach!"

_It doesn't matter, the formula wasn't complete, you still haven't told him about the final effect!_

"It doesn't matter! He might not- there's no way of knowing- it might not happen to him! I'll fine the cure! I'm not going to let that happen to him! This formula was different! So it might not happen! I CAN STILL SAVE HIM!"

_HA! You know how this goes, it happen in all your other experiments too, they all went through different stages of effects but they all ended the same way! They all die in the end! John is no different! He will die and it will be .Fault!_

"NO!" Sherlock yelled not realizing he had been talking out loud. He held the item in his hand, if his friend, his best friend, his only friend, was going to- no, he wasn't going to say or even think it! Well either way he wanted him comfortable.

* * *

Back in his room, John was laying on his bed. What was Sherlock doing? What taking him so long? Then he heard it,

"NO!" John bolted his head and immediately regretted it, his plopped it back down as the pain shoot through him. "Sher...Sherlock?"

He heard someone coming up the steps. "Sherlock are you alright? I heard you yell- what are you doing?"

Sherlock was now bent over next to his friend wrapping his scarf. His beloved scarf that he took everywhere with him, he wore it whether it was the middle of winter, or in the heat of summer.

Sherlock couldn't bring himself to tell John about the final effect.

_Note to self: Continue working to find a cure. Work on creating the formula John took and test the effects._

"I'm obviously wrapping you up, I was looking over my notes when I saw some other effects I had deleted. I'm going to be doing some testing to see which ones will most likely affect you."

"Yeah but why your scarf-"

"Everything else was dirty!"

John gave a small laugh, small enough that it didn't hurt anyways. "Ha, and I was hoping that you were actually doing something nice, as usual, it's just you being a lazy git."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Sherlock began looking over his notes and doing test on the formula he had the was a recreation of the one John took.

*****5 hours later******

Sherlock had done multiple tests; he was actually surprised at how much had gotten done.

He is what he had found out from his tests:

1) Other effects included coldness, voice loss, growth of hair and blurred vision.

2) Death was not likely, but it was still probable.

3) He was getting close to finding the cure, he just had to be sure that this was in fact a cure and would not cause more side effects.

4) When John is cured remember to ask him to wash your sheets.

Sherlock looked over at the clock, it was 8:57. He had forgotten to check up on John and to get him food! Over time Sherlock had learned one something very valuable. It was so valuable that he made sure to put it in his mid palace and remembered it on every case! This very valuable thing was simply this: A fed John, is a happy John.

But now John would be hungry, have weak muscles and shrunken. Not a happy John.


	5. The Game is on!

"John I think I'm close! Just give me a few more hours-"

Sherlock stopped mid sentence as he flew open his flatmate's door and stared hard at the bed which now had an empty scarf laying spread out. "John? JOHN?"

Sherlock remained quiet for about 30 seconds listening to see if maybe John had maybe fall off the bed, yes he had nightmares. Or he could have gotten up to go to the bathroom or- no, he was no weak. Where was John?

_The window you idiot!_

John's window was wide open; it was closed when Sherlock last left the room. Sherlock ran over to the window and looked out it. Yes, obviously someone had climbed in and abducted his friend.

_His still going through the effects Sherlock, and now there's no one there to help him. This is your fault! yet again! It's your fault he's in this mess; you'd better get him out of it! Or else he WILL die! And it will be .fault!_

Sherlock wanted to yell at the voice in his head to shut up, but right now he needed to focus on the task at hand. He wiped out his phone, whoever it was somehow knew John was shrunk. Judging by the marks on the floor it was only one person, yes, they must have known. But how?

"MYCROFT!"

"Hello to you too little brother, judging by the volume of your voice, something is wrong. Yes? Let me guess, it's John, you should at least suspected he would experience some form of effects Sherlock-"

"YES BUT KIDNAPPING IS NOT SOMETHING ONE NORMALLY SUSPECTS SOMEONE TO EXPERIENCE!"

Mycroft gave a heavy sigh, "What happened Sherlock, and tell me everything, I can't help you unless I know all the facts."

"I was working on my experiments for the cure when I remembered I hadn't check on John in...quite some time, so I went upstairs and he was gone."

"That's it?"

"Yes, now tell me, did you tell ANYONE? Your bodyguards, your Secretary, your PA, ANYONE!?"

"No Sherlock I didn't. Now you tell me, how long ago was it that you check on him?"

It was now Sherlock's turn to heavily sigh. As a child Sherlock was always irresponsible when it came to caring for other beings. Sherlock once had a pet parrot, he nearly starved it to death had it not been for Mycroft constantly reminding him to feed him. After that Sherlock had gotten a pet dog, most of the time the servants took care of it, but when Sherlock's family need to lay some people off, the responsibly was given to Sherlock. But like all his other pets, it soon became on the verge of starvation, when Mycroft came to its rescue.

"Sherlock?" Mycroft said in a voice which sounded much like a parent trying to get their child into confessing their crime.

"It doesn't matter! Now are you sure there is no way for anyone to have found out?"

"Yes Sherlock I am sure, not from my department anyways. And yes it does matter Sherlock, if I have the time frame from when you last saw him I can-"

"5 HOURS AGO!"

Sherlock could practically hear the expression on Mycroft's face, it was one of surprise, disappointment and of...slight amusement?

Another sigh was heard from the elder Holmes, "I'll see what i can do, I suggest you Lestrade involved, after all, he is the only other person who knows of Dr. Watson's condition." And with that Mycroft hung up.

Right, Lestrade.

* * *

Greg Lestrade was sitting in his office about to enjoy a cup of tea. It was now just after 9:20 and we knew that it was going to be a late night. Thanks to Sherlock, he now knew what he was looking for. He had tracked down a drug dealership going on that apparent his victim was part of, all he had to track down the leader, find the head, find 'The Hatter', and somehow get evidence that he was behind it all. With a doughnut in his hand he raised it up to his mouth about to take a huge bit of when Sherlock flew into the room.

"Did you tell anyone!?"

Lestrade put the doughnut back on the plat and got really for an even more stress filled night. "Did I tell anyone what?"

"About-" Before Sherlock continued he shut the door and pulled down all the blinds in the inspector's office. "About John!"

"No Sherlock, why on earth would I tell anyone? Wait, what happened? Where is he? Oh god Sherlock, don't tell me you left him alone! Yeah I know he can probably hand himself but still-"

"I know that very! And of course I didn't leave him home alone! That would be ridiculous!"

"Then where is he?" Sherlock looked away from Lestrade's stare, like the stubborn child he was, he kept his mouth shut and hoped Lestrade would understand the situation without him having to explain. Unfortunately the inspector, who was so tired and stressed that if he laid his head down for even a second he would fall asleep.

"Sherlock?" again, in the same voice as Mycroft, a parent trying to a child confess. "HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED OK!"

"Oh god...When? Tell me everything you know! I'll get my best men on it-"

"And what are you going to tell them exactly? To search all of London for a 40 year old, three inches tall man?"

He was right, as usual, but this was one situation were both Lestrade and Sherlock wished he was wrong. "I was working on the cure, didn't hear anything for some time, went to go check on John and he was gone."

"And you're sure he's been kidnapped and didn't, I don't know, fall of the bed and-"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be here right now! Now are you sure that-"

"God, yes Sherlock I haven't said anything about John since this afternoon at your flat."

Sherlock and Lestrade were uncertain at what to do at the moment. They knew it was suppose to be their top most priority to keep John 'situation' a secret, but if they didn't tell anyone the 'situation' would most likely only get worst. _All your fault_ rang that infernal voice in Sherlock's head. Yes, this was his fault, but blaming himself was going to help him or anyone!

A ringing sound came from Sherlock's coat pocket as he fished out his phone. "What have you got Mycroft?"

Mycroft Holmes, who had been working restlessly since he first found out about John Watson's 'situation', was watching his younger brother through cameras that were placed in his flat (or at least the ones Sherlock hadn't found yet) and throughout the city and the Yard. Every room or street he crossed was scanned for weapons, bugs, spies, ect. Anything that might cause harm to Sherlock. A formula that could cause someone to shrink was something that could be very useful to the government, and Mycroft was willing to do anything to get it from Sherlock and into the hands of his secret (Not so secret from Sherlock or anyone who know Mycroft well enough) scientist.

"Sherlock, we've detected a bug somewhere in the room you are currently in. It appears to be about 9 ft to your left."

As Mycroft said this Sherlock looked exactly 9ft to his left, and found that that was exactly where Lestrade was standing. "Lestrade, move over towards your desk." Sherlock instructed, and Lestrade did just that without a question.

"It's have 2 ft to your right." Mycroft into the phone.

"Lestrade, where and what had you been doing since before this afternoon's tea?"

* * *

Kate Wells, 26 years old, weighs 127 pounds, curly blonde, blue eyes, tan skin, just your average scandal in the office. Boss was having trouble with his wife, wants someone to 'comfort' him, notices a fairly attractive Secretary, has an affair, she tries to get out of it after a couple weeks, boss doesn't want to, boss kills her.

Kate Wells body was taken to the morgue and Lestrade was suppose to get more information about the girl that afternoon. But what he got was a call from Molly saying Miss. Wells head was missing. He should call Sherlock, this was right up his alley! It was weird; he hadn't heard anything from Sherlock for some time now. Normally he would have called Lestrade begging for a case because of how board he was. But he was the Scotland Yard for God's Sake! He shouldn't be crawling for help every time something came up. That's what the Scotland Yard was there for anyways. He should at least try to solve it on his own, and if he couldn't THEN he would turn to Sherlock.

Lestrade stopped by Kate's apartment to see if he could find anything that connected her to the other victims. As he searched around her apartment he could have sworn that there was someone in there with him, he could feel his presence, smell the stench of dried blood and at one point thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye move. But after investigating with what he thought was thoroughly, didn't find anyone.

Little did the inspector know that hidden inside the apartment was 'The Hatter', who had decided that he had had enough of the Scotland Yard getting involved and decided to take matters into his own hands. When Lestrade was looking, 'The Hatter' placed a bug on the every tip of Lestrade's coat. This way, he could locate him, and when he was alone, he would make the inspector his next victim sending his head to his supervisor saying that if they didn't back off of his case, then all his men would end this way, and he would be sure to send each of their heads back to their families.

* * *

Sherlock walked in a circle around Lestrade, scanning him over with his eyes to see if he could find the bug. "Are you sure that's the only place you've been today? What about those doughnuts? How did you get them?"

"One of the officers brought them in; he said they were left over's from this morning."

"AH HA!" Sherlock yelled in victory, "AH- What on earth-"

In Sherlock's hand was a small bug that he pulled off of Lestrade's suit jacket. "You really need to be getting more rest Lestrade, your tiredness and stress is affecting your work! 'The Hatter' must have placed it on you when you were in Miss. Wells's apartment. You're lucky I found it, you might have been his next victim!"

Lestrade's eyes widen as he soon realized what had happened. "Oh God- I could have been- Wait! If that thing has been on my all day- oh God... He knew everything!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Sherlock said inspecting the bug. "But not just about John! he knows all the plans we've made, every move we've made to try and catch him! God he probably even knows what I ate for lunch!"

"An Italian Sub" Sherlock said without taking his eyes of the bug, he found a button on the bottom of it and pushed it. The whole thing shut down. "Hmmm...Interesting."

"How did you know- you know what, never mind."

Sherlock wiped out his phone and called Mycroft. "Hello? Yes I found it, right, how soon? Fine, meet me out front." Sherlock hung up, throw the phone back in his pocket and went to leave. "I'm taking the bug to Mycroft, we're going to see if we trace it back to whoever placed it, and I'm guessing 'The Hatter'. Call me if you hear ANYTHING!"

* * *

As Sherlock rushed out the front doors, he was met by a black car with tinted windows. He walked over and opened the door and slid in. Inside was young woman who most people knew as Anthea, but all most everyone knew that was not her real name.

She looked up from her phone as Sherlock took a seat, and then looked back down. (No doubt telling Mycroft his brother had just climbed in).

Lestare looked out his window and watched the black car Sherlock had climbed into drive away. It was his brother's no doubt, still, Lestrade was uneasy. "Sir," came a voice from the doorway. Lestrade turned back to see Donavon standing at the door-frame. "Are we still going to carry out our plans for 'The Hatter?"

Lestrade sighed, now that 'The Hatter' knew their plans they would have to make up whole new ones. Great, this was going to be an even longer night. "No, call the men together; we're going to have to come up with a new plan."

"Sir? Are you sure?"

"I'll explain later, just do as I said. And oh yes, keep an eye and ear out if Sherlock happens to drop by or finds anything about 'The Hatter'."

Donavon sighed, "So, you finally went to the freak? He's working on the case now, yeah?"

"Yes, but not in the usual way.'The Hatter' as gone personal with Sherlock now, he'll have to be part of the loop now."

"Personal? What happened?"

"Not now Sergeant, just do as you're told!"

"Yes sir," she said as she shut the door and gather the others.

Lestrade walked back over to his desk and plopped down in his chair. He rubbed his face with both of his hands, he was tired, stressed, and- oh wait! That's right, there was still a hot (now cooled to the perfect temperature) cup of coffee and doughnut waiting to be eaten! Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night after all.


	6. Nodding away

**Fluff,Fluff and more Fluff.**

Mycroft was able to track down the signal for the bug, an just as Sherlock had suspected, it was 'The Hatter'.

Sherlock stood outside of what looked like an abandon building. Dull, it seems like all criminals are the same now a days, why can't at least one be a little creative and choose a secret hideout that ISN'T in an abandon building.

**'The Hatter' is inside; there is a bird cage on a table in the middle of the room on the second floor. -MH**

Sherlock smiled a bird cage? How convenient, although John wouldn't like it, it certainly made things easier for Sherlock. As Sherlock circled around the building he found an open window. Amateur, Sherlock was a little disappointed, he was hoping that 'The Hatter' would turn out to be some criminal mastermind who would challenge him. He was so obvious, an abandon hat factory, really? This was quite disappointing.

Once in the building, Sherlock scanned the area. No one, he was alone on the first floor and according to Mycroft they were 3 floors, and John and 'The Hatter' were on the second.

"You better start talking bite size!" said a deep voice, 'The Hatter'.

Sherlock followed the voice to a staircase, he quietly tip-toed up the stairs.

"Let me get this right, your flatmate get your tea mixed up with his chemicals and shrunk you? Oi! You two really are too much! Now,"

There pause and click.

"TELL ME WHAT THE FORMULA IS!"

"I don't know," said a quite whisper.

As Sherlock peered his head around the corner of the stairs, he saw a Tall and thin man rattle a cage in the middle of an empty room.

The man was tall and thin, he had red hair with some grays just peeking through. His had green pricing eyes and pale skin. He wore suspenders with a with a pure white shirt with blood stains on it.

"HA! Do you seriously expect me to believe you? I would step on you right now, but I don't feel like cleaning up the mess right now. SO, either tell the formula, or I will tie you down to a tire and watch as you get crash and smashed into the ground!"

"Or, I could get shot you in the head if you like." 'The Hatter' felt something cold and hard pressed against the back of his head. "Who- Who are you?"

"Someone who you shouldn't trifle with." said the cold, deep voice.

"Lestrade! Come get your man!"

An older man come into the room and placed cuffs on 'The Hatter' and lead him out of the building and into a police car waiting outside. Lestrade looked over towards John, who was shaken in fear. John had curled himself into a ball and held on tight to himself.

"John, it's alright, I'm here, he's gone. I'm going to take you home now." Sherlock tucked John into his scarf and hid him inside of it and nodded towards Lestrade.

"Alright man! All clear!" and with that Lestrade's men came flooding in, and Sherlock walked right out into the street with a 3-inch-tall man tucked under his scarf and call over a cab.

* * *

In the cab Sherlock sat in silence, although the cabbie couldn't hear, Sherlock could hear the quiet breathing from a tiny creature which had snuggled up and fallen asleep.

**Sorry for it being so short, but I really just wanted to get the that last part. I just loved the idea of Sherlock having to sneak John out and him falling asleep in his scarf. *Sigh* **

**Oh yes, just so you know...I do NOT own Sherlock, trust me, if I did there would be 76% more fluff in the show. **


	7. By His Side

Back at 221B Baker Street, Sherlock walked straight up the stairs and headed for John's room. When he got there he ever so slowly untied his scarf and placed it on the bed with John still snuggled into it fast asleep. It was already late at night and John still hadn't eaten or drank anything since that afternoon.

Sherlock, leaving John's door open, walked back downstairs and placed his coat back where it belonged. He really needed to get back to work, but he also wanted to be there when John awoke so he could explain everything to him and ask if he had been given anything during his abduction and if he had experienced any other side effects.

So he quietly went back upstairs and sat on the edge of the bed where he was sure he wouldn't disturb John.

When John woke up he wasn't sure what to expect. He remembered everything, expect up to the point of the morning when he was shrunken. In his mind, he thought it was still yesterday and he was just waking up now. You can image his shock when everything seem to be giant, and Sherlock was more than just a bit taller than him now.

"Sherlock...wha- what happened?"

"Don't you remember? You were kidnapped, I brought you home and put you in bed, you fell asleep in the car."

"No...I mean, why is everything so huge? And what- I was kidnapped? When? Sherlock, no really tell me, what's going on?"

"...Amnesia..."

"Am what?"

"Don't worry John, you're just experiencing amnesia, it's a side effect from my experiment you drank yesterday."

Experiment? Amnesia? What was Sherlock going on about? From how much light was coming in through the window he figured it was sometime around 4-5. Oh right, I have a morning shift, John thought.

"Listen Sherlock, don't have time for this, I have to get ready for work and-"

"Oh don't worry about that John, I've already called in, you have, so far, about a week off. If it turns out we need more time Mycroft said he would handle it."

Were they working on case? If so, why was Mycroft involved? How big was the case? And what exactly was it?

"Mycroft- Wha- what's going on Sherlock? And why on earth did you call my work!?"

Sherlock sighed, "Because, you have a sore throat, or at least that what I told Sarah."

"Sherlock Holmes I feel perfectly fine! Just because you're working on a case does not excuse the fact that we still need money to-"

"John clam down! Let me explain!"

John had had his mind so focused on Sherlock and how angry he was (Or maybe it was the side effect) the most significant fact of this whole matter slipped his mind. "John, look around."

John did exactly that, and with wide eyes and jaw dropped, he so realized just how short he was. "...Sherlock...explain..." we're the only words that could escape his mouth.

"Yes right, well I was working on an experiment..."

Sherlock told John everything, about him shrinking, Mycroft's visit, Lestrade almost sitting on him, everything. All the way up to the point where Sherlock brought him home.

"That's when you woke you, any questions?"

John wasn't sure what say, how? No, too many chemicals terms for John's mind to handle right now. Why? He already knew the answer the question, because Sherlock was being himself again.

John took a deep breath, "So, how close are you to finding the cure?"

"Very. Now are you hungry? I forgot to check on you earlier and never gave you anything to eat."

"Earlier? What do you mean earlier? It's only the morning, isn't?"

"Yes, but last night I didn't feed you."

"Why would you feed me?"

"Because you're small and can't get to the kitchen by yourself."

"Oh, why am I small again?"

This amnesia was getting rather annoying. Sherlock hated to repeat himself, he could deal with John being small and needing help around the flat, he could deal with John being sick, but amnesia meant a lot of explaining and reexplaining and repeating. Sherlock found a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote down what had happened from the time John shrank to the time he woke up.

"Ok John, we are going to write down everything that happens, that way if you forget you can read. Now read up while I get some food ready."

As Sherlock went downstairs, John took a look at the paper which was almost twice his size. He reread over the part where Sherlock named off the different effects, then reread the note again and count the different effects he had so far experienced. So, the only one left was...The loss of hair? John sighed, he really didn't want to lose his hair. His only hope was that Sherlock would make a cure before then.

As Sherlock got the food ready, he suddenly remembered something. He never told John about the 'other' side effect, the final one, death. He closed his eyes at this realization, when he brought the up, that's when he would tell him, that was his final decision.

Sherlock brought up a small cup of tea, a tiny piece of a biscuit and a small bowl of soup. He made sure to bring it up on a tiny tray so that nothing would tip over. Sherlock opened the door with his foot and pushed it open with his back.

"Alright, I have some food. And I suggest you eat it all in case forget again, because than you won't eat for probably another 8 hours."

John was now sitting up in the bed out of the scarf. He so wanted to wrap himself back up Sherlock's scarf and sleep the rest of the day (Maybe than he won't be awake for the hair loss). But he knew that Sherlock would never forgive him if he got anything on his beloved scarf.

As John sat sipping on his tea Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed watching him.

"Is something wrong?" John said putting the tiny cup down on the tray.

"Hmm, no no, it's just...I should really get back to finding the cure..."

"So why don't you?"

Sherlock wanted, oh how he wanted to just get up and run out of the room and get back to his work and mention and anything to John about the other side effect, but that wouldn't be fair to his friend. And the more he thought about it, he realized just how horrid it would be if he had found the cure, but came back only to find it was too late for his friend.

"John-" _stop being such a coward and say it already!_ Said the voice in his head.

"Yes Sherlock?"

Sherlock sighed; _it's either now or never!_ "Do you remember all the side effects for the shrinking formula?"

John sat for a moment in deep thought, after a while he went to open his mouth, but shut it almost instantly. "Sorry, I don't remember," Was his final answer.

Sherlock nodded, it was because of the amnesia. And it was because of this amnesia that Sherlock might even have to explain it twice, or John would have to reread about his possible death over and over.

"The side effects included Symptoms much like the flu, weakness in muscles, pealing of the skin, hair loss and memory loss."

"And?"

"As I was going through past experiments when I came across a paper with another side effect of the formula."

John smiled and gave a small laugh, "Like me guess, I'm going to have bladder control problems? Or muscle spasms?"

A small smile crept its way onto Sherlock's face, but it left just as soon as it came. "Ha, no no..."

There was thirty seconds of silence before Sherlock spoke again, "Death."

John's eyes widen and jaw slowly dropped.

On the kitchen counter sat a bundle of Sherlock's scarf with a tiny John Watson wrapped up at the center of it. With warm tea and soup in stomach, John slowly began to nod off.

"Almost there John! Just need to add a few more chemicals..."

John shook his head trying to stay awake. "Just hurry up will you, I really don't feel like losing my hair...or dying..." He mumbled that last part.

"Right," although John said the 'dying' part quiet enough Sherlock had heard it.

"JOHN!"

John jolted his head up at the sound of his name. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but the next thing he knew Sherlock was running around the kitchen pour liquids into containers and measuring them. "I think I've done it! It's ready! I just need to measure out the right amount!"

"What are you on about now Sherlock?" John was still in the process of waking up.

"THE CURE! I've found a way to get you back to the right size!"

John sat up straight and was about to run up to Sherlock only to remember his size and that he was on counter and would fall off the edge if he made any attempt to run towards his friend.

Sherlock cupped up the scarf in one hand (along with John in it) and the cure with a small cup in the other and headed up to John's room. Once in John's room he placed John in his scarf on the bed and poured the cure into a tiny cup.

"Here, drink this and then go to sleep. The cure will take up to 2 hours, give or take a few. Most likely give."

John was now leaned up against his pillow and was using the scarf as a blanket. Sherlock handed him the cup and John drank every last drop, then drifted off to sleep.

Sherlock stood back and looked over his friend. Sherlock had to admit it, John looked cute, like a tired child all snuggled up in bed finishing a glass of warm milk before going to sleep. Sherlock took the cup and walked over to the door and turned off the light. As he stood in the doorway he took one last look at his tiny John. Then he shut the door and walked downstairs to try out a couple of experiments, just until John woke up.

Sherlock began to wonder, what would it be like if John were always that size? He could carry him around to crime scenes in his pocket, John would be able to watch him at all time during his experiments and exclaim 'brilliant!' or 'amazing!' whenever Sherlock completed one. And John would never have to go to work; he could stay by Sherlock's side at all times! But then Sherlock realized that because John was so small, Sherlock would have to buy the milk, and he would be so busy taking care of John that he would have no time to do his experiments! And during a case if John got shot he would die instantly!

Yes, John would have to return to his normal size.

About 3 hours later Sherlock quietly walked up the stairs to John room, just in case he was still sleep. As he cautiously opened the door he was relieved to find John standing in the middle of his room just finishing up putting his clothes on.

"Oi! Ever heard of knocking!" said a 5'7 John Watson after putting his favorite jumper on.

Sherlock couldn't hide the smile that grew on his face. "Welcome back John Watson!"

**Fin~**


End file.
